The electronics industry continues to rely upon advances in technology to realize higher-functioning devices at cost-effective prices. For many communication applications, realizing higher-functioning devices in a cost-effective manner requires creative use of communications channels. There have been many technologies developed recently that have permitted such cost-effective communication. Examples include Internet applications enabling a user access to a seemingly unlimited number of web sites and other users, cable TV systems enabling a user to view any of a hundred or more channels, and video-image processing techniques that enable video data to be communicated simultaneously with voice data over a plain old telephone service (POTS) line. As the popularity of these technologies increases, so does the need to merge and coordinate these technologies in a manner that is convenient and cost-effective for the user.
The above-mentioned need is being increasingly addressed through the introduction of network systems providers. Network systems providers sell communication services for individuals, companies and the like to communicate with a plurality of communication systems. This is typically accomplished using Network Interface Units (NIU) to provide an interface between a network system, such as a broadband digital cable network, and a customer's premises. These devices are often in a location that is inaccessible to the user of the network. For example, for digital cable telephony systems, an NIU is often placed at a building which is passed by a cable network. This enables the premises to be supplied with cable service and multiple telephony lines of voice, video or data services. As another example, NIUs are used in Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) systems to provide access to multiple voice, video and data connections provided through a DSL line.
In cable systems, the telephony signal is transported on the cable system and can be supplied by a modulated carrier-based Hybrid Fiber Coaxial system or by a packet based cable network, and can be facilitated using a cable modem. The streams of audio, video, and data are input to the device in digital form. This enables the NIU to perform signal-processing tasks on the incoming streams and to store data from these streams in memory either in the NIU or in memory devices in the network.
One example type of cable system includes a broadband wireless system using a wireless broadband modem. Typical wireless broadband systems can provide up to or exceed 30 Mbps of data transfer over a 6 MHz channel, providing high burst speed access to a local area. The area of coverage of such wireless systems varies with the frequency used, but typically can serve up to or exceed a 30-mile radius. One type of broadband wireless system transmits data from a wireless provider down to receiver that receives the information and provides it to a wireless modem. The return signal is sent up via other communication systems, such as those including POTS, T1, DSL, or coaxial cable. Another type of wireless broadband system uses two-way wireless communication, wherein both the down (incoming) and the up (outgoing) communications are wireless. As with a conventional cable system using coaxial cable as a data transfer medium, an NIU can be used to perform signal-processing tasks on both the down and up information.
Widespread acceptance and usage of NIU-based communication services are largely a function of cost and user convenience. Therefore, widespread acceptance and usage of such technology cannot be forced, even when appropriately addressing the marketing needs and overcoming the exorbitant costs of the mass production equipment. For both the unsophisticated and sophisticated users of such communication services, it is important to provide straight-forward, user-friendly control over the NIUs and over the devices that interface with and configure the NIUs.